Dead Coolsville
by Mac07
Summary: Not for the squemish! Flesh eating zombies now roam the world. Fred and Daphne are dead, but their daughter, Reese, lives daytoday fighting the walking dead. Rated M for lots of violence and gore.
1. Mustn't waste bullets

Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby or anything…but I still can dream about it. No money is being made from this fanfic.

Reese held her gun tightly. Her hand was beginning to sweat and she was losing aim. She shot two on her left and two on her right. That made her path clear enough for her to get into a shelter for the night."_I mustn't waste bullets_, she thought."

Zombies. The Living-dead. Walking corpse. They were called all these things. Reese struggled with the lock on the door as two approaching zombies came her way. The red head set down her gun and ranto them…_she mustn't waste bullets_. Hand-to-hand combat was the best way to go.

She picked up a pipe and swung at the closet zombie. When the pipe made contact with her target, blood went everywhere. The rotten flesh was easy to break, and the blow had nearly knocked its head clean off. The zombie fell down…officially dead.

Reese took the pipe and shoved it through the next zombie's chest, exactly in the place where the heart should be. It staggered for a moment then fell down.

She wiped the spattered, infectious blood off her face. She was careful to keep it out of her eyes, nose, and mouth. After taking a quick look-around, she went back to work picking the lock.

After half an hour of lock picking, she pushed the door slowly open. She tiptoed in carefully, trying not to draw attention to herself if there _was _something inside. She moved slowly, her gun poised and ready and her flashlight moving about.

When all was clear she picked a bed on the top floor of the empty house. She hated nighttime, for many reasons. It made her feel vulnerable; you can never tell what's out there. It was also nighttime when zombies firstappeared in Coolsville.

Her father, Fred Jones, wastall, strong, andalways the guy you could trust. Her mother, Daphne Jones, was brave, smart, and always the person that Reese would cling to in a time like this. But they were gone, everyone was gone. Rarely did Reese see anyone else alive these days.

Her mother had beenmauledthat first night the walkers appeared. She was so little, only six or seven. It was a bloody mess and no one had expected it. The zombie bastard had jumped through the window and grabbed her, andwhen her father finally managed to beat him off…there was just a bloody heap left.

Her Aunt Velma tied to keep her from seeing it, but she peeked when Velma wasn't looking. And she wished she hadn't. That bloody mess had once been her mother. She couldn't believe it at the time, how could such a vibrant, beautiful person become so grotesque? She couldn't understand it either how her father held it and cried. She had never seen him cry before.

When he said they needed to leave, it just confused her even more. That those "things" were everywhere, and they had to get out. What were they? Why had they hurt her mommy? Where would they go?She couldn't remember much about the rest of that night, but what she could remember was still gruesome…

Her father crashed the Mystery Machine into a tree. Zombies came and gorged on Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby who were already dead from the crash. Her dad grabbed her and ran before the vehicle exploded. For 10 years the zombie plague had spread around the world, not just Coolsville. Her dad never talked much after that. He taught her how to use a gun, and how to hide. Unfortunately, you can't run forever. Zombies got him in the middle of the night while they where sleeping.

Reese Jones sighed and pulled out an old, tattered photograph. It was of her and her mother at a carnival, her dad had taken it. She kissed it and slid it under her pillow. She stayed awake for several minutes, just watching the door. Then, she finally slid into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Refuge

Disclaimer: I've never owned Scooby and the gang, and I never will…I'm not that lucky. No money made her…of course.

Reese woke up as the sun started to shine through her window. Although the sun was a help because she could see, it was also a threat because the zombies could see her as well.

Reese grabbed a candy bar he had found and ate it while she strapped on her gun holster. She opened the door slowly, being careful not to cause the rusty hinges to squeak.

When she got to the street, she dodged behind a car. A zombie stood in the middle of the street, gazing in her direction. Apparently, he didn't see her, because he kept on walking mindlessly in another direction. Reese didn't touch her gun, "_she mustn't waste bullets."_ Instead, she crept slowly behind the walking corpse, not making a sound. She grabbed her dagger from its holster on her side. Reese aimed for the back of the zombie's head. She threw the dagger and it entered the dead man's head with a gross _squish _sound The body crumpled to the ground silently. She bent down and pulled the dagger from the flesh-eater's skull, wiped it off and moved on.

After walking for several miles, Reese stopped in surprise. She was standing in front of a building with chains, locks, steel, wood, and other defensive things nailed all around it. It was a crudely made fort, but it looked safe.

Reese grabbed on to a chain and pulled herself up. She climbed to the top of the building. By the time she got to the top her hands were bleeding and she was exhausted and hungry. She sat on the ledge, looking down at the ground, when she felt the end of a gun being held at her right temple.

She sat very still as a gruff voice that belonged to the gun asked, "Who are you?"

Reese swallowed hard and answered, "I'm Reese. Reese Jones. I used to live in Coolsville."

The gun did not move, but the voice spoke again, "Have you been bitten?"

"No sir." She replied.

The gun lowered and she turned around. Behind her were two guys around her age and a girl, probably a year younger than herself.

The tallest of the boys spoke first, "The name's Duke Tyson. I'm the guard on this here buildin'. Sorry if I scared ya. I thought you was a creeper." He had a chipped front tooth and dirty blonde hair. He was huge, and brawny, but you could tell he had no brains.

Reese waved him off. "That's okay. I shouldn't have scaled the wall like that. I should have known that there was people here. I haven't seen another live person in days."

This time the girl said something, "We were watching you the whole time! We've never seen anyone do that before! Did you know that over there is an entrance?" The girl had a scar that ran down the left side of her face, which was dirty with grime. Her hair was jet black and shiny.

Reese shook her head. "I was just curious about what was up here."

The girl laughed, "Curiosity killed the cat."

Reese smiled back politely. "Thank goodness I'm not a cat."

The girl pointed to the other boy standing quietly behind Duke, "That's my brother Carl, he's a mute. Don't really pay any attention to him. You've already met my brother Duke. I'm Jane Tyson."

Jane held out her hand for Reese to shake. Reese took it and said, "Pleasure to meet you. Do you guys have anything to eat? I'm starving!" Reese rubbed her grumbling stomach.

Jane looked at Carl and shouted, "Well, don't just stand there!Go fix something up for her!"

Carl jumped in surprise and scurried away. Duke sat down in a chair and seemed to be keeping watch again. Jane led Reese down a trapdoor in the ceiling. When she fell through, she landed on a stack of pillows right in the middle of a convenient store. There was food, clothes, ammo, medicine…tons of supplies to last the Tyson's for a long time! She smiled to herself, "_so that's how they've been living._"

Jane giggled at Reese's shocked reaction. "My parent's used to own this store. But they…"

Reese shook her head, "Its okay. It's the same with my parents."

Jane smiled again. "Cool. We have something in common. Now, if you want to stay here with us there's just a few simple rules that you need to know. The first one is never go out after dark. The second is leave here alone. The last, and the most important rule, is _never, ever_...under any circumstances go into that room over there." She pointed to the staff breakroom. "Got it?"

Reese nodded, "Yeah, easy enough. Can we eat now?"

Jane shrugged, "Depends if Carl fixed dinner yet."

Jane and Reese made their way silently through the store. There was a table sitting nearby. Carl was already eating; he looked up and waved when he saw her walk in. Reese didn't notice. She was looking at the handsome brown haired boy sitting next to him. He was a few years older than she was, but goodness, he was _gorgeous._ He didn't look up at her but kept eating whatever was in his bowl.

Jane sat down and said, "Oh, I forgot. You aren't our only refugee. This is Jake McCord."

The handsome teen waved a lazy hand at her, and went back to eating.Reese said softly, "Hi." She picked up the bowl in front of her and was suprised to see it was steaming hot oatmeal. The first warm meal she'd had in a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


End file.
